Discussion:Le droit de rêver/@comment-41.249.133.63-20130416223751
Ok people are going to think I am crazy I am sure, I mean you are I'm sure going to say that I need to be put into a padded room, and you are entitled to your opinion. I mean if I was one of you and someone like me said what I am about to say I would think she was more than a few animal crackers short of a box. I am sure there are going to be all kinds of things said in response to this and I am not going to read any of them so feel free to say what you want. I have a rare talent. I am a dreamwalker. There are psychics, there are mediums, there are other things that I am sure you have never heard of, like Containers, there are all different kinds of talents in that area, and one of the potential talents that is especially rare, is a dreamwalker. Now a dreamwalker does precisely what it sounds like she/he does. I can astrally project, I can take a walk on the astral plain, the dream plain, I could take a walk on the ghost plain if I was suicidal, but one of the other things I am capable of is taking a walk in someone else's dreams, in their psyche. In January of 2013 Mark Salling was accused of Sexual Battery. Now many people said that this was not possible, it simply wasn't him. He didn't behave that way. Fans who Tweeted with him and followed his Tweets said that that just wasn't the kind of guy he was. Well I tried to find a credible source on the internet to give me a good idea of who he was off set. What was Mark Salling really like? I was unsuccessful, I was only able to find several sites who all had the same “canned answers”. However, the character he portrayed often times on Glee, when Puck was actually being a descent guy, his eyes seemed to glaze over as if trying not to give away he would really rather be doing anything else then this. The smiles when he was being this good guy persona never seemed to actually reach his eyes. But that wasn't much to go off of. I decided the only way I was going to know for sure if he was capable of such a charge as sexual battery would be to dreamwalk him. To take a look under the hood so to speak. Now like I said you can either believe me or not, it's entirely up to you. What I found was a fractured psyche. There were two distinct personalities in there. Now since I can't find anything about his childhood, I couldn't say if he definitively has Dissociative Identity Disorder. I couldn't say if it's even close. All I can say, is there were two distinct people in there that I talked to. One was sweet, almost to the point of naiveté, but he felt faint, as if he was merely a projection. The other was angry and belligerent, and a much more solid presence. I think what has happened is his internal drive to become successful at this business has caused him to develop something not all that unusual, a public persona and a private persona. This is not uncommon in Hollywood. However, what does concern me, is how completely separate these two persona appear to be in him. It is more than just two sides of a person, he has effectively in his head created two different people. He is not just a good actor in public as well as on screen, as a lot of hollywood -ites are to preserve a favored public profile. He has two entirely separate people that he becomes depending on where he is and what he is doing. It reminds me a great deal of the way Mel Gibson had so many people fooled into thinking what a sweetheart he was. I fear that not only was he capable of the sexual battery charge, but that he is equally capable of appearing perfectly innocent of having done any such thing. I further fear that if he continues to separate himself this way, continuing to solidify the projected person while keeping who he really is in this sort of cage he has constructed in his mind, without professional help, he is heading one day for a dramatic and dangerous psychotic break. And there it is, I have said my piece, take it or leave it, do with it what you will. I am not a psychiatrist, I am not a psychologist, I am not a therapist, I am not a counselor, I am none of these professions. None the less, what I saw in my dreamwalk, I stand by. What it means I leave to those better educated then myself. http://voices.yahoo.com/celebrities-dissociative-disorders-6680648.html?cat=70